Trust is so Fragile
by CrazyFangirl007
Summary: What has Ron done? What will Harriet do with this new development in her life? Does she really have feelings for the blond or is she just depending on him? Fem!Harry Harry/Lucius AU
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. Please remember Reviews give me life haha, in all seriousness though please review I do love to get your feedback. **_

* * *

><p>It was the start of a new school year, when my Aunt and Uncle deemed it important enough to let me ride in the car to <em>Kings Cross Station<em> for another year of boarding school and my last one at that.

Now to any other child I'm sure the idea of being sent away to boarding school would be the worst thing possible, but to me it was heaven. It is the only place where I was allowed to see my friends, and able to get away from my bloody awful uncle. It's a plus that it was where my parents met when they were in school. When we pulled up Dudley, my cousin pushed me out of the back seat. As I got up and inspected the damage my aunt and uncle where pulling my things from the boot of the car and threw them next to me.

When all my things were out of their car they sped away promising Dudley they would take him to get some food. And so I was left to get all my bags to the platform by myself. I grabbed a nearby luggage cart and piled all my things on it pleased to have so many years of practice under my belt, and that I will hopefully never have to do this again. With the cart loaded I set out for my platform as I started to get close I heard something.

"Harriet!" I heard again. I turned to look at the voice that seemed to be calling me and saw my best friends running towards me with carts of their own, Ron's family following close behind.

"Ron! Hermione!" I called back and waved my arms at them partially to make sure they saw me and partially because I was so pleased to see them. "How have you guys been?" I asked giving them each a hug.

"Well Ron spent his entire summer playing soccer with his brothers." She rolled her eyes as if this was the most insane way for him to spend his summer.

"Oh yeah? Well Hermione spent hers doing homework." He said disgust in his voice.

I just burst out laughing hysterically as my friends argued over who had wasted their summer break. They stopped arguing and looked over at me.

"What's so funny Harriet?" Hermione asked.

"Haha…I just missed this." I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes from all the laughing. "Come on we don't want to miss the train."

I ran off laughing as they realized I was trying to race them just as we had done every year. I was pretty far ahead when I heard them yelling to watch out I looked over my shoulder at them to see if they were yelling at each other when I ran into something myself. I looked to see what it was and groaned. It just had to be him I ran into.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." He turned a cold gaze to me that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ms. Potter."

"Sorry about running into you I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Clearly or we would not be having this conversation." He said his voice as deep and condescending as I remembered from second year.

'Was that a hint of a smile… no it couldn't have been, Malfoys don't smile. Ron and Hermione are catching up and that can't happen I need to win this year.'

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me I need to get going I don't want to miss the train."

"Certainly Ms. Potter but please do slow down so that something like this does not happen again." I nodded my understanding and started off for the train again.

I reached the train and found I was the first one of the three of us so I got comfortable. I didn't wait long Ron and Hermione weren't that far behind me.

"So was that awkward?" Hermione sat next to me and asked.

"It was more odd than awkward. He was actually quite cordial and not as cold as he was in our second year."

"I will never trust that man he looks at you funny." Ron said as he pulled us up to put our things onto the train.

I rolled my eyes at Ron as we found an empty compartment and put in our luggage before we went back to say goodbye to the Weasleys. After our goodbyes were done we went back to the compartment and waited for the train to leave. We spent the ride as we usually did talking with each other and joking around. We tried to catch up with each other as well.

"Harriet How come you never really tell us what you do over the summer?" Hermione asked as she scooted closer.

"Because I never do anything interesting I mostly stay inside doing chores." I refused to tell them exactly what I did because I myself wish I didn't know.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts we saw all the new students being taken away by Hagrid to take their sorting quiz. The sorting quiz is so that they will know which team, or house as we call them, they will be earning points for throughout their time here. The rest of us piled into the buses and are taken to the Banquet hall. Once we arrive we all go to our house tables.

"I hope the headmaster doesn't have a long speech this year. I'm starving." I said as we sat down.

"You say that every year."

"Leave her alone 'Mione. You know she's not the only one who doesn't want a long speech so that they can just eat." I smiled at Ron in thanks for standing up for me.

I looked towards the head table to inspect who our teachers were this year. Specifically the P.E. coach as we get a new one every year, at least we have since I've been coming, I see there is one less chair than usual.

'Did they get rid of P.E.?' And then I see the one thing I didn't even know I needed to hope I would never see.

The school nurse Madam Pomfrey is missing and in her place...I gasp.

"Guys Look!" I whisper urgently as I'm pointing to who I can only assume is our new nurse. They turned and looked letting out gasps of their own.

"The headmaster can't be serious about hiring him! Maybe he's just visiting for the night?"

"Oh come on Ron you heard Harriet earlier, maybe he won't be bad as a nurse." Hermione tried to rationalize.

Ron put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I pushed him away feeling a little uncomfortable with how protective he was being today. For the rest of Dumbledore's speech we just sat there not even paying attention when he brought out the new students telling them what house they would be in.

The only thing that broke us out of our silence was when the food arrived and we could finally eat. I dug in like it was the only meal I had gotten all summer because honestly it was, all I got at my aunt and uncles as scrapes and that was only if they thought I had behaved that day. Once we had finished our food we were led by the head of each dorm to ours rooms. And once again Ron and I were sharing a room, because of the headmaster's decision due to the lack of rooms and over abundance of students, just as we had every year since our first.

Ron and I quickly settled into our new room as it was set up the same as every other room we had been given. Normally once we were settled we would go and meet 'Mione in the common room, but this year I just didn't feel up to it so I told Ron to go without me since I was just going to go to bed. I waited for him to leave before I changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed hopeful for my first good night of sleep in months. Unfortunately I had strange dreams that night that ruined that hope. It felt like someone was caressing my body all night long. I woke up in the morning and quickly made my way to the bathroom, seeing that Ron was still asleep, to get ready for the day and try to forget my dream from the night before.

I was both sad and glad that this was be our last year together in the dorms. I was sad because I will miss being in this school and seeing all my friends every day, but I'm glad because the longer Ron and I have been roommates the more uncomfortable I have become. I quickly got into the shower banishing such thoughts from my mind as I let the water run over my body oblivious to the world around me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear when the door opened. All I knew was I was suddenly being slammed into the wall and my body was being caressed. The hands felt the same as my dream and I realized it wasn't a dream someone **had** been caressing me, but there was only one person who could have and I refused to believe that he would do this. All the sudden I felt something at my entrance before it was slammed in and I was being taken.

"Oh someone has been a bad girl haven't they?" He whispered into my ear as he pounded into me punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard thrust. I knew then I could no longer deny who was doing such a thing to me.

At this point I had tears streaming down my face from the pain and shame of being taken in such a way, but they were hidden by the water coming from the shower. After a couple more thrusts he came inside me. Before he pulled out he whispered into my ear "This is your fault for being so sexy and seductive." He sucked a mark onto my neck pulled out and left. I sat for what felt like hours as the water turned cold sobbing from the shame. After the tears finally stopped I got up and dressed, glad I had chosen pants and a high necked sweater to wear, then went to find Hermione. As I made my way into the common I saw her sitting and laughing with him on a couch; still unable to face him I quietly made my way out of the room and went in search of someone else I could trust. After several minutes of walking around aimlessly I found myself in front of the headmaster's office. I pounded on the door hoping he was in when I heard the reply.

"Come in." he called.

Happy that he was there I burst into the room and froze when I saw Mr. Malfoy in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Oh…My dear child what brings you here so early?" He asked and I just couldn't stop as tears started to form in my eyes again I fell to my knees not caring that I wasn't alone with the headmaster. Soon I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me close to a firm chest, a sense of security, that i had never felt before, flooded through my body. I stayed there until I could talk again when I pulled away slightly and looked up and saw it was Lucius Malfoy holding me.

He wiped away some of my tears and stroked my hair before asking. "What is it that has caused you so much grief young one?"

I took a shaky breath and looked towards Albus. "Ron…h-he ra-raped me." I buried my face back into the comforting chest in front of me as the tears started again. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me and heard Albus gasp. Suddenly I felt exhausted from everything that had happened almost like I had never slept in my life, so I let the exhaustion take me as a slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) (sorry about the mix up this is the new chapter)**_

_**the youngest Gorgons-I'm glad you liked it I wasn't to sure about it, but I do think it worked out well.**_

_**PygmyEmo- I realize it was a bit of a stretch and I do not know for sure but I do think that there is at least on boarding school that does co-ed rooms (I know there are colleges that do so I was kind of using that as my basis).**_

_**ptl4ever419 & FoxKat- Thank you for pointing out that I had not done that. I complete forgot, but this story is now marked as AU so hopefully there won't be any confusion about it in the future :)**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming they are what get me through me hellish weeks at school ;) Love you all I hope you enjoy this new chapter just as much as the last (maybe even more hehe)**_

* * *

><p>I was still half asleep when I started to hear what sounded like arguing.<p>

"Are you truly that unintelligent Albus?" I heard someone growl at the headmaster, it sounded as though the person were talking into a pillow.

"May I ask what you are referring to Lucius?" The headmaster asked sounding as calm as ever.

"The fact that you were dumb enough to think it appropriate for her to be in a room every night with a hormonal young man!" Mr. Malfoy snapped leaving me to be surprised at how angry he appeared to be on my behalf.

Realizing I was laying down I slowly pushed myself up, surprised to find I was no longer in the headmaster's office. Getting up from the couch I found myself on, realizing someone had to have placed me there while I was unconscious, to take a closer look at the room I was now in. As I was walking towards one of the bookshelves I stubbed my toe, causing a cry of sudden pain to leave me lips. I fell to the floor holding my foot wondering when someone had removed my shoes. I immediately heard someone rushing into the room from wherever they had been.

"Henrietta! Are you okay?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he crouched down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe that's all." I tried to give him a smile, but all the memories from before came rushing back with a vengeance bringing more tears with them. He took me into his arms again and started to rock me back and forth while rubbing small circles on my back. Once again I felt the strange comfort from this man's arms as I cried. I sat crying for a few minutes thinking back on what had happened. Suddenly I felt anger rising in my chest at what had happened to me. I stood, almost knocking Mr. Malfoy over with how sudden it was, and turned to the man who I now blamed.

"You!" I hissed. "You let this happen to me! How could you!" I was practically yelling at the bloody old prat shaking in anger, suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and turn me so my face was back in Mr. Malfoy's chest.

"I think it would be best if you left headmaster I will make sure she is safe." He said his voice like ice sending a chill down my spine.

I heard the old man huff as he made his way out of the room slamming the door behind him. Once Mr. Malfoy knew the man was gone he held me tight to his chest stroking my hair whisper into my ear that I was safe now and that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Why was I so stupid! I thought Ron was my friend…I thought…I mean…He was like a brother to me how could he do this!" I cried out starting to pound my fists onto his chest.

"Shhhh it's okay. Let's get you up to the medical wing and I'll check to make sure everything is okay. You were out for quite a while." He said staring to steer me towards the door.

"How long exactly?" I felt my anger start to slip away as we made our way out of the room.

"A couple days. You did go through quite a shock though, but that's why I thought you might be more comfortable on my couch than on the floor in the headmaster's office."

"Oh." I said not sure how to respond.

We walked the rest of the way to the infirmary in silence. Once we reached it he led me to one of the cots and closed the curtain.

"Now I can do the check up or I can call Madam Pomfrey and see if she is willing to do it?" He asked me as I sat down on the cot.

"I would really appreciate it if you could get Madam Pomfrey to come in." I said in almost a whisper embarrassed by my angered outburst earlier.

Mr. Malfoy gave a slight nod before he made his way to the desk near the front of the room and picked up the phone. It was several minutes before he made his way back over to the cot I was on.

"Madam Pomfrey said she is willing to come but it will take some time before she arrives."

"Okay…Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"I am going to do a preliminary check up while we wait for Madam Pomfrey okay?" he ask as he stood up and made his way closer to where I was sitting on the cot.

I nodded my head looking at the man noticing a warmth in his eyes I had never seen before.

"…Why?" I asked as he took my blood pressure; my voice coming out weaker than I meant for it to.

"I am sorry, but what do you mean?" He asked confusion taking over his features.

"Why do you care so much?" He froze a moment shock taking over where confusion had been moments before.

It only lasted a second though before the guarded face I had always known was before me once again. I felt a sudden pain in my heart at this sight realizing I had become used to seeing him with his guard down.

"I care Ms. Potter because it is my job, and an injustice has been done against you." As he spoke small amount of the warmth from before returned to his voice as he reached the end.

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I was reaching my hand up to cup the side of his face and stroking my thumb over his cheek.

"Thank you…I feel as though calling you Mr. Malfoy is too formal considering what you are helping me through." I whispered and brought my hand back to my lap.

His face relaxed a definite smile playing at his features.

"Well then would you care to make a deal?" He said a chuckle escaping his lips.

"What did you have in mind?" I could tell he saw my hesitance.

"Do not worry it is nothing that will displease you. I was just thinking that you are correct in that we seem to be beyond formality; however I am still one of your instructors so there should be some level of respect at least in public. So my proposition is this, we address each other by our given names…but only when we are alone such as this." The hint of a smile from earlier now clear on his face.

I let a smile creep onto my face. "I like those terms very much Lucius."

He gave me a slight nod and continued with the check up. It wasn't long before Lucius was done and Madam Pomfrey arrived.

"Oh my sweet Henrietta I'm so sorry this happened to you." The woman said as she hugged the young girl. "I will get started just as soon as Mr. Malfoy leaves." She turned giving a dis-pleasured looked to the man who still sat on the cot with me.

"…Ummm I would actually prefer if he stayed…" I said peeking up at the woman afraid of the her reaction.

She started at me in shock over what I had said. I peaked at Lucius for some help on what to do only to see the shock mirrored on his face. Unable to resist I started to laugh at the look on Lucius' face. Both of them broke out of whatever state they were in Lucius knowing that I had started laughing because of him had a slight pout to his otherwise neutral face. Madam Pomfrey just looked as though she did not understand whatever joke had just been said.

"Oh please Mr. Malfoy is it so crazy that after all the help you have given me that I would wish for you to stay?" I asked trying to suppress the giggles that were still bubbling out.

Madam Pomfrey just looked between us and sighed. "Fine he can stay but you." She said wagging her finger at Lucius. "Are to either wait up by her head or on the other side of the curtain."

I started to laugh again at what looked like Lucius being told off, but he just nodded and made his way to the top of the bed.

* * *

><p>It was now several weeks after Madam Pomfrey had come and given me a check up. Unfortunately all she was able to do was confirm what I already knew, I was raped by someone I thought was my friend. Lucius has been a big help though. He convinced the headmaster and the other teachers that it would be in my best interest if I was to be under his care when outside of classes, so I had been given a spare bedroom that was in his quarters.<p>

I woke up to find myself on the couch once again only this time it was the one in my bedroom. I looked down only to see the textbook I had been reading before falling asleep on the floor. I quickly wiped the sleep out of my eyes and made my way to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before getting dressed for the day pleased that it was a Saturday. I checked my calendar to see what I had planned for the week only to notice that something was very wrong. I quickly made my way out of my room and to the study hoping to find Lucius in his usual wing backed chair. When I walked in I was glad to see him sitting there reading one of the many books he had brought from home with him.

"Lucius…" I said as I walked in. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Henrietta. What seems to be troubling you?" He asked as he set his book down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well… um… I'm…..te" I mumbled worried about what I was saying most likely meant.

"I am sorry my dear but I could not quite understand what you said."

"I'm late." I said a bit more confidante.

He stared at me with a confused look. "Late for what? Was I meant to wake you for something today?"

"No Lucius...I'm _late_." I said trying to get my point across to the man who really was a lot denser than he appeared.

"Wha…Oh. Oh!" I could see the realization of what I meant appear on his face. "Are you certain?" I could hear the hope in his voice, but for what I wasn't sure, and it set me on edge.

"Yes I'm sure."

"By how much?"

"…A week." I whispered ashamed that I had not noticed sooner.

"Hmmm stay here a moment I shall be back." He said as he got up and made his way out of the room.

I went back to my room when I heard the front door close.

'_I thought this was over! Why does this have to continue plaguing me.'_

I sat on my bed crying into my pillow as I waited for Lucius to come back. I felt like it had been hours that I had been waiting to hear the front door open again, but when I heard it I saw it had only been forty five minutes.

"Henrietta?" I heard him call.

I quickly wiped away any tears on my face and called out. "I'm coming Lucius."

Once I was back in the living room I saw he was holding something behind his back.

"What do you have Lucius?" I asked trying to peer around him to get a peak.

"Something that I feel you need to take before you do something drastic." He said worry clear in his voice and his eyes. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and handed me a small box. Once I looked down at what it was I understood what he meant. He had handed me a pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you everybody for you reviews! As always I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or the characters. Please continue to send me your strength through reviews! I love you all I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at the little stick that would determine how much longer this ordeal would haunt me. I watched as the second line slowly started to fade into existence, and felt as if my world came crashing down. I didn't notice Lucius had come into the bathroom until I felt him place his hand on my back.<p>

"What is the result?" He asked in a soft voice as he sat down next to me.

I looked at him opening my mouth to tell him but all that came out was another sob. He pulled me into his chest that was quickly starting to feel like a second home to me.

"You have options Henrietta." He said as he rubbed my back.

"Like what! Everyone has always told me that a child would either ruin my life or I would ruin the child's life!" I said unable to contain my anger at the situation and instead pushing it onto Lucius instead.

"There is no child who would not be lucky to have you as a parent!" He said his voice stern as he gripped me by the chin and pulled my face from his chest forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You really think so?" My voice shaking as tears formed in my eyes.

"Yes I do." A small smile gracing his lips as he kissed my forehead. "But if you still think that the child would do better without you there is always adoption, or … and I do so hate to suggest this…If you do not even want to go through the pregnan-"I put my hand over his mouth stopping him before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare even finish that thought!" I said fixing my fiercest glare on him.

He chuckled slightly at this. "I'm glad to see you will not even entertain such an idea." His smile growing even more.

'Oh god that smile is amazing! Why doesn't he smile more often?'

I heard him chuckle again "Because my dear there are not many people who can show me that there are things in this world to smile about."

I felt my face begin to grow hot. "Did I say that out loud?" I said barely above a whisper."…Wait did you just call me 'my dear'?"

He ran one of his hands over my hair. "I might have I do not recall." he said looking away I could almost swear there was a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

It was my turn to chuckle. "Thank you Lucius." I kissed his cheek before pushing myself off the ground. "I shall think over what you said about the…the baby…later, but for now I need to get back to my homework."

"Very well, I think I shall return to my study. Would you care to join me in there with your homework?" He asked.

I was shocked. In the past few weeks of living with Lucius I had seen how much he enjoyed being alone especially when in his study.

"Are you sure? I mean you wouldn't mind?"

"I would not offer if I thought it would displease me to have your company." He said

I smiled at him. "Give me five minutes and I will meet you in the study with my books." I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my books. With books in hand I quickly made my way to the study where I spent the rest of the afternoon with Lucius.

When dinner rolled around one of the school maids came in. "Sir it is approaching dinner will you and the lady be taking dinner with the others or shall I have a private meal prepared?" She asked

"What would you like to do Henrietta?" He asked

We had been having meals in private since I had moved out of the dorms. I really enjoyed the time with Lucius, but after today's discovery I needed my friends.

"I think I would like to have dinner in the great hall tonight." He nodded slightly to acknowledge my choice, and then looked back at the maid.

"We shall be joining the others tonight thank you."

It was another hour before we made our way to the great hall. We tried to stagger our entrances to lessen any suspicions the others might have had, Lucius was the first of us to arrive. Upon my arrival I saw Hermione sitting by herself and quickly made my way over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Henrietta!" She said surprise in her voice from seeing me after so long "I thought for sure something had happened to you!" She said as she hugged me back I gave a slight chuckle.

"Something did but nothing like you were thinking I'm sure…can we talk after dinner?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look. "Of course what's wrong Henrietta?"

Just as I was about to answer, the moment I was dreading most arrived, Ron walked into the hall and sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Heey its been awhile Henri!" He said a smug smile on his face as he threw an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Suddenly any appetite I had was gone. "You know I just remembered I forgot to do something I'll see you later 'Mione come here when you're done… alone please." I said slipping a note with the address of my new quarters into her hand before I looked towards the head table making sure to catch Lucius' eyes before I left.

I quickly made my way back to my room. Once there I threw myself onto my bed burying my face in one of my pillows thinking I was going to cry, instead I felt a twisting in my stomach that sent me running for the bathroom. I don't know how long I was in there, but the next thing I knew someone was knocking on my door.

"Ms. Potter you have a visitor waiting for you. Should I ask them to come back later?"

"No it's okay Lu-Mr. Malfoy…I'll be right out." I quickly got up from my place by the toilet brushed my teeth, to erase all traces of my earlier activity, and made my way out into the living space.

"So… You live with a Malfoy?" I heard that awful voice from my nightmares ask. I froze in place quickly looking the direction that it came from only to see _Him_ sitting on the couch next to Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep the anger from my voice, and not succeeding if the hand on my shoulder was in indication.

"You asked me to come…" Hermione said looking innocent and confused.

"Yeah alone!" I said the annoyance clear in my voice.

"I didn't think that meant Ron couldn't come."

"Why else would I say alone!" My voice rising.

"Please Ms. Potter calm down. I'm sure Ms. Granger did not mean to upset you. Mr. Weasley I think it would be for the best if you were to leave." Lucius said very calmly.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. And then Ron opened his big mouth.

"Why so You can pleasure both of them? Because I know that Henri is quite the kinky little whore." He said laughing. "Or is she so Kinky that she can't do anything without being told! Is that it Henri? You so much of a slut that you need someone to punish you?"

I couldn't hold myself back any longer I walked right up to him and slugged him right in to face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RON! THE ONLY SICK ONE HERE IS YOU! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MR. MALFOY HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND AND HELPFUL TO ME!" I ran back into my room faintly aware of Hermione cradling Ron whose nose was now bleeding and most likely broken.

I heard someone come into the room I assumed it was Lucius. "Go away Lucius I don't want to talk right now."

"Not even to me?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I looked up from my pillows to see Hermione poking her head in. "I had the Professor take Ron to the infirmary because I thought we needed to talk." She said as she made her way to my bed and sat next to me. "What's going on Henrietta? I don't see you for Several weeks except maybe in the hallway and when I do you tell me to come down to the dungeons alone. When I bring Ron so we both can finally learn what happened you punch him! So tell me Henrietta. What the bloody hell is going on?" I took a deep breath again still trying to calm my nerves from earlier.

"He raped me Mione. It was the first morning here and he raped me." I feel the tears start to flow once more.

"Who did?" I can tell she doesn't want to believe me. Hell I still don't want to believe it but its true so I look her in the face summon all my courage and speak his name for the first time since I that day.

"Ron." I see the disbelief in her eyes as she gets up from the bed and stares at me like I've gone crazy.

"There is no way in hell it was Ron! You must have just had a nightmare he would never do that to you or anybody!"

"Am I still in the nightmare then 'Mione?" I ask her knowing that this could be the moment she ends our friendship.

"What?"

"Am. I. Still. Dreaming?" I ask again.

"No." She says hesitantly.

"Then there is no way it was a nightmare." I say as firmly as I can manage.

"And how do you know that?" She asks anger clear on her face.

"Because...I'm pregnant." I say for the first time out loud even more tears coming to my eyes.

The shock and pain on her face hit me hard in the heart. 'She doesn't believe me. No one ever does…Except Lucius.' I feel another pang in my heart although this one feels not so much like pain as longing.

"I don't believe this! You're making it up! You just want attention!" She screams at me refusing to believe this.

"When have I ever done something for attention 'Mione? Even if I had why would I choose this? Why would I not try something normal like sports?" I ask trying to get her to see reason, but she's too far gone.

"Don't call me that! You have no right!" She screeches at me

Just then I hear Lucius come back from the infirmary.

"I think you should go 'Mi-Hermione." I say as I turn back to my pillows. I listen to her storm off not sure of where she's going and hurting from the loss of another friend.

There's a soft knock at my door.

"Are you alright Henrietta?" I hear Lucius ask.

'How does he always know when I need him most?' I ask myself.

"No…But I will be." I say placing my hand on my stomach. "Lucius what am I going to do when I can't hide it anymore?" Worry clear in my voice.

I felt the bed dip down behind me and then felt arms wrap around me from behind. He placed his hand over mine and his chin on my shoulder.

"We shall discuss that on a different day alright? Right now you need to rest." He says rubbing my stomach.

I laugh at what others would think if they were to see us in this position.

"What is so amusing?" He asks pulling back slightly.

"I was just thinking of what other would think if they were to see us right now." I tell him turning and smiling at him.

"I guess it is not exactly proper for a professor to act in this manner even if the student is so in need of comfort. Is it?" He says that smiling I'm coming to love on his face.

"No it's not but I…Um…I find I don't exactly mind you holding me like this." I give him a shy smile praying that I'm not overstepping some unspoken line.

Then I see the smile on his face grow large for the second time this day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long i meant to post this last week but unfortunately I ended up doing something stupid and injured my wrist and was unable to finish the chapter. So here it is now! I hope you enjoy and please leave any criticism you might have in the form of a review!**

* * *

><p>"Henrietta if you do not wake up now and get ready you will be late for today's lessons." I heard Lucius call through my door. I groaned not wanting to wake up even if it was the last day of lessons before I could enjoy the weekend. So I crawled further under my covers hoping the warmth would chase away the coldness that had become a part of my world.<p>

Just then my door opened and my covers were torn off. I fixed a glare on the man who was forcing me to face the world. "Luuuciiuus give me back my blankets!" I whined at him.

"No. You need to get up for lessons." He said with the same voice he used when scolding Draco.

"Fine." I pouted as I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to get ready for lessons. I heard a soft chuckle come from behind me before the door was full closed.

I decided to skip a shower that day and instead sprayed myself with some perfume after putting on my uniform. I then quickly brushed my teeth and made my way back out to my room to grab my books before heading to lessons. I expected my room to be empty when I came out, but instead I found Lucius waiting for me by the door.

"You didn't have to wait you know I can still get to class on my own." I said rolling my eyes at how protective Lucius had become since my argument with Hermione last weekend. It was still painful when I thought about how I had lost both my best friends before the first month of school was even done.

"I know you are capable; however I would more comfortable if you would let me escort you to class." He said as he opened the door for us to leave his apartment.

I released a sigh "Fine…But this means I get to pick what we do for dinner." He snickered.

"Do you not always get that privilege though?" He asked cocking his head to the side in an almost cute way.

"I wasn't done yet." I said trying to hide my amusement. "I also get to pick what we do tomorrow…all day." This stopped him in his tracks.

"You are willing to spend an entire day with me?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" I looked him in the eye unsure why he still was surprised when I said I wanted to spend time with him. "I mean you've done so much for me and I was going to see if some others would also like to join us." I started to walk forcing Lucius to follow.

As we approached my first class Lucius handed me a note. "Show this to your professors if they want you to do something that might harm you…" He said clearly trying to imply that he meant the baby as well. He looked as if he wanted to say something more when I felt some one grab my arm.

"Oh Henrietta how nice it is to see you in good health." The blond method actress said.

"Hello Luna." I say a smile on my face.

"How are you doing today Ms. Lovegood?" Asked Lucius

"I am quite well thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She said with a curtsy.

'She must be a courtier today…it's so hard to keep track." I sighed

"Come Henrietta or we shall be late to class." She said pulling me by the arm to follow. I quickly looked back to Lucius and gave him a smile before following Luna.

We had just sat down next to her boyfriend Neville as the bell rang and Mr. Snape stood from his desk.

Class was passing by smoothly until…

"Okay class I want you in pairs for this experiment."

I raised my hand. "Sir what will this experiment be?"

Mr. Snape looked at me for a moment surprised that I had shown even the slightest interest.

"We will be trying to determine the reaction of KNO3 to several other elements." He said giving me a skeptical look.

I got up from my seat and slowly walked to his desk clutching the note. I shifted nervously, unsure of what Lucius had written, as I handed him the note. His eyes scanned the paper only to quickly look at me in shock.

"Draco please take Potter out into the hall and Keep an eye on her."

"But sir what about my participation in the experiment?"

"You shall come back after classes and I shall help you complete it. Now go." He fixed me with a look between pity and disgust. I sighed as I followed Draco out into the hall.

Once he the hall he quickly turned around and fixed a glare on me "So what is it this time Potter? Mcgonagall give her golden girl a free pass for class today."

I stared dumbfounded for a moment before I finally broke. "Why does everybody assume I get special treatment!" I growled

"Well you're not in the dorms, you never eat in the dining hall, and you just got out of class. So what is it Potter? Because I can't think it being anything other than special treatment." He said in a low threatening tone.

I sighed and sat on the floor by the door pulling my knees to my chest grateful I had worn my pants that day. I placed my head on my knees and mumbled.

"What was that Potter?" he said clearly getting annoyed.

I lifted my head looking at him. "I said…" I took a deep calming breath before I continued. "I'm pregnant." Felt the oh so familiar prick of tears forming and quickly buried my head back into my knees. He stood quietly for what felt like several minutes before joining me on the floor.

"You've got to be joking."

I fixed my glare on him. "Why! Why does no one but Lu- I mean your dad believe me when I tell them! Do people real believe I'm so attention hungry I would make this up!" The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks.

Draco looked shocked to see me being so vulnerable with him. Quickly recovering his senses he threw his arm around my shoulders. "It's okay Potter…I believe you." He started to stroke my hair with the hand that had been resting on my shoulder.

It felt similar to when Lucius would comfort me but not quite the same. "Thank you Draco." I offered him a smile as I wiped away my tears. "Would you like to spend tomorrow with your dad and I?" I asked grateful another person had been willing to believe me.

"Um…Sure I have some things that I will need to talk to father about anyways." He gave me a small half smile in return."And did you almost call my father by his name?" He chuckled slightly. It sounded so similar to Lucius I couldn't help but smile.

"Please don't tell him?" I said chuckling myself at the slip I had almost made. We spent the rest of class time sitting in the hall talking.

The rest of classes that day passed fairly calmly. The only other disturbance that occurred was during lunch; when I had tried to find a place to sit before spotting Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys." I said happy to see some friendly faces.

"Hey Henrietta!" Said Neville smiling like always. Seriously the boy never stops.

I sat down to eat with them. "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?"

"Sorry Mrs. Sprout needs my help in the green house it seems someone messed with the plants." Said Neville his smile and voice taking on a more shy tone.

"And I'm afraid I will be overly busy with some personal affairs as well." Luna gave me an apologetic.

"oh! No you guys don't need to be sorry I figured with it being last minute that people would be busy." We continued to eat lunch as a comfortable silence fell on our table; until I saw someone walking towards us.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked.

Neville and Luna just started at the young man in shock While I smiled and nodded my head. He set his food down as I scooted to make room.

"I'm glad you decided to join us." He gave a slight nod in response. We sat in silence for a while for Neville and Luna started to bombard us with questions as to why we were suddenly so close.

It made me happy that I seemed to still have some friends that were willing to spend time with me even if they didn't know everything that had happened in the past several weeks. The rest of my day passed in peace.

I quickly made my way back to Lucius' rooms excited to tell him that there would be someone to join us in our activities the next day.

I burst into the living room. "Lucius?" I called surprised to see he wasn't on the couch where he usually sat to greet me. I quickly made my way to his study thinking maybe he was just busy looking through students medical files.

Once I reached the door I knocked "Lucius? Are you there?" I called again. When no one answered I started to worry and search the rest of the apartment, when I heard strange noises coming from his room. In my worry I didn't even think to knock and just opened the door only to feel my cheeks start to heat up before I closed the door. I hoped beyond all hope that he didn't see me as I quickly made my way to my room shocked.

Once in my room I threw myself backwards onto my bed ans spred out.

"Oh god how am I going to face him tomorrow?" I said mostly to myself but partly to my stuffed animal owl Hedwig. "I mean after what I saw? It's not like he isn't attractive. But he is just so big. I don't think I will be to get that image out of my head anytime soon." I heard a knock on my door.

'I knew it was too much to hope he didn't see me with the way I just busted in.' I sighed

"Henrietta I think we need to talk about what just happened." He said through my door.

"Do we have to?" I asked my hand on the handle but hope for avoiding on akward conversation in my voice.

"Yes I'm afraid we do."

Slowly I opened my door looking down at the ground hoping to hide the blush I knew was still on my face.

"Would you mind Looking at me Henrietta?" He asked it almost sounded like he was desperate about something.

'Why would he be desperate though?' I reluctantly took my eyes of the ground and looked at him.

"How about we sit on the couch and discus this?" he said clearly not pleased about the coming conversation either. I nodded and followed sitting next to him once we reached the couch.

"So would you care to tell me why you did not knock?" He asked I moved my gaze back down to the floor.

"I was worried." I said barely above a whisper.

"But why?" He sounded confused.

My gaze quickly shifted back to his face.

"Because usually you great as soon as I return from classes, but today I couldn't even find you in the study. So when I heard the sounds from your room I thought you might be in trouble and didn't think…I'm sorry!" I felt tears starting in my eyes when suddenly I was being pulled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I worried you…and that you walked in on that." He said as he started to run a hand up and down my back. I buried my face into his chest.

'I'm not…I just wish I knew what this feeling I have is.'


End file.
